el utimo aliento
by Cam Rams
Summary: Inu Yasha es un chico que es abusado por sus hermanos, pero los aguanta por su madre. Un día conoce a un ente que para el es un elfo... que busca la flor perfecta de para su jardín. ¿qué serías capaz de dar por la felicidad de tu madre? ¿serías capaz de darle tu último aliento a la muerte?


Último aliento.

De seguro ya has escuchado la historia y si no es así, déjame que te la cuente…

Hace muchos años, más de los que tienes tú y que tendrás en esta vida. Cuando la electricidad era solo antorchas en los caminos y lámparas de aceite en las casa; cuando los autos no eran más que carretas jaladas por caballos. En un reino ya inexistente gobernado por sus reyes teniendo a su pueblo en desigualdad; los afortunados tenían y desperdiciaban mientras los desafortunados luchaban por una hogaza de pan añejo, por un poco de agua limpia.

Lo que te contare ocurrió en esa parte del pueblo, para ser más específicos cerca del panteón del pueblo se encontraba una casa pequeña de barro y pasto seco, donde vivían una mujer y sus tres hijos… Garamaru era el mayor seguido por Gatenmaru ambos hijos del mismo padre, pero cuando su padre murió siendo ellos muy pequeños su hermosa madre tuvo que trabajar para alimentarlos.

Un día cuando el crepúsculo moría y ella regresaba a su hogar descubrió que era robada. Corrió aterrada por la seguridad de sus hijos; mas solo encontró a los bandidos que al verla hermosa no dudaron en abusar de ella, con la cara incrustada en el suelo mientras era violada por entre las rendijas del suelo logro ver con alivio a sus hijos escondidos. Casi al alba los bandidos satisfechos se fueron, la madre se limpió y arreglo el cabello dejando salir su sollozo por tan repugnante acontecimiento, sin embargo no mostraría a sus pequeños tan deplorable apariencia… seco sus ojos y se dirigió a sus hijos que con miedo la abrazaron y lloraron desconsolados. Los meses pasaron y su barriga comenzó a crecer. En el pueblo todos sabían cómo había sido concebida esa criatura, no obstante ella no escucho jamás las voces que le decían matarlo; así nació el tercero de sus hijos, Inu Yasha. Pero el rencor por el recuerdo en la mente de sus hermanos solo hizo que cuando la madre no estuviera… sus hermanos abusaran de él, golpeándolo o quitándole la comida "bastardo, bastardo" le gritaban, solo una vez pregunto qué era eso y como única respuesta tuvo las lágrimas de su amada madre. No falto el día que por las lenguas de sus hermanos supo de su origen, ni que después le restregaran día a día la desgracia que él significo para su madre haciendo que sintiera que no merecía el amor que recibía de ella, de quien heredo sus ojos castaños y cabello negro, como así también su buen corazón. A diferencia de sus hermanos que llenos de codicia y holgazanes trataban de cautivar a alguna noble para salir de la pobreza en la que vivían, siendo Inu Yasha el único que trabajaba al su madre enfermar.

Los abusos de sus hermanos hacia él seguían, pero por su madre los soportaba, no así los de los del pueblo donde a más de uno lo dejaba inconsciente a golpes de puño, sobre todo en las peleas clandestinas una de sus fuente de ingresos. Teniendo 15 años, solo se metía en peleas que creía podía ganar, ese día era unas de esas y aunque gano no se fue del todo limpio. Luego de luchar se fue hasta el bosque, había aprendido que quedarse cerca solo significaba ser robado e ir a casa directamente… un chico que él conocía fue seguido hasta su hogar, robado y matado al su familia querer intervenir.

Subido a un árbol tratando de descansar antes de irse a casa, comenzó a escuchar la voz suave y varonil de alguien tararear _"¿Qué es eso?"_ se preguntó tratando de verlo. El tarareo se volvió trova.

–… _La noche expone la dura realidad_

_Que me mata cada vez más,_

_Sumergiéndome en la oscuridad de aquel recuerdo fugas,_

_La sonrisa del bufón oculta su lágrima, _

_Otra vez vuelvo a gritar el nombre que he dejado atrás, _

_Solo mantengo el recuerdo de aquel carmesí._

_No recuerdo amor o pasión antes de partir _

_En el valle nada vivo puede seguir,_

_Solo busco la rosa ideal para mi jardín_

_Que su último suspiro se aferre a mí…_

Cuando logro ver de quien era tan hermosa voz, hilos de platas danzaban con la briza que hacían cantar las copas de los árboles. La luz de la luna le daba da apariencia de una aparición _"un elfo… que hermoso"_ pensó ante la belleza sobrenatural de quien vestía un traje blanco de noble, pero ni una joya lo adornaba, no necesitaba. Con ojos cerrados caminaba lentamente entonaba.

–… _ Mi corazón se estremece _

_Ese deseo en mi mente va y viene_

_La belleza de la vida es una luz cegadora que sobrevaloran _

_El temor de sus ojos _

_Despiertan en mí una bestia que solo destruye la hermosa luz_

_Y no puedo huir ¿Dónde estás? _

Cuando esta persona abrió los ojos Inu Yasha logro ver un dorado más brillante que el sol, cautivado bajo y a una distancia prudente lo comenzó a seguir por el costado de su camino mientras seguía escuchando.

–…_ Mi nombre pronunciado por los labios_

_Aquellas canciones que me regalan en mi regazo_

_Hoy las recuerdo pero no las anhelo_

_Como deseo un suspiro que me lleve al cielo_

_Una belleza que me regale el infierno_

_Que las cruces que veo sea el recuerdo_

_De mi último aliento_

_De esta bestia manchada de carmín…_

Como si de la noche misma se tratara moviéndose cada vez más rápido se comenzó a perder y pronto lo perdió de vista, aun cuando corrió buscándolo nada encontró…

–… _Mi corazón se estremece _

_Ese deseo en mi mente va y viene_

_La belleza de la vida es una luz cegadora que todos sobrevaloran_

_Los ojos que se aferran a ella _

_Despiertan en mí una bestia _

_Y yo solo busco la rosa más bella _

_Para que en este lugar sin vida florezca_

_Y mi último aliento será de ella… _

Solo le había quedado la sensación de aquella canción tan desoladora, de alguien que deseaba amar, pero que tal vez estaba desencantado de la vida. Aun pareciendo que tenía lo que él no, pero el dinero no es sinónimo de felicidad. Inu Yasha por su parte su único momento de alegría era cuando su madre lo abrazaba, aquellos cálidos brazos que aun cuando ahora estaban débiles le ofrecían la tranquilidad, aquel resonar de corazón era la anhelada canción de cuna.

De camino a su casa agradecía que su curiosidad fuera a una dirección cerca de casa, dado que su cuerpo le dolía. Al llegar en el comedor vio a sus hermanos sentados en la mesa que de inmediato se levantaron y fueron a su encuentro antes de que entrara al dormitorio de su madre.

–Fuiste a las peleas ¿no?

–Sí, Garamaru –mentirles no sería bueno y menos estando así de golpeado, pero sabía a donde llevaba esto.

–¿Ganaste? –pregunto Gatenmaru.

–Si… pero me robaron.

–¿Todo? –gruño Garamaru en tono algo bajo.

–No, lo del trabajo lo tengo en la bota –dijo sacándosela y entregándoselo.

–Eres un inútil –lo empujo Gatenmaru haciendo que se estrelle contra la mesa, apretando los dientes no dejo salir ni un solo quejido, pero…

–¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!

–¡Nada madre, Inu Yasha se tropezó al sacarse la bota! –grito Garamaru lanzándole la bota a Inu Yasha en la cabeza mientras él estaba de espalda.

–¡Inu Yasha, ¿estás bien?! –cuando Inu Yasha se asomó la mujer se comenzaba a levantar de la vieja cama matrimonial.

–Estoy bien, recuéstate.

–Estás todo golpeado… ¿fueron tus hermanos? –acariciaba la carita de su hijo menor que negaba.

–Mira… –saco de entre sus ropas una bolsita de dinero –me quisieron robar y tuve que defenderme… solo eso, –sonrió al ver la cara de su madre, ella siempre le decía que diera el dinero que lo prefería a él con bien, pero él jamás la obedecía en eso y ahora solo resabia su mirada angustiada –… afuera me tropecé con la mesa al quitarme la bota –movió los dedos mostrándoselos –sabes que me gusta estar descalzo. Ahora dime ¿has comido? ¿Cómo has estado hoy?

–Eres tan terco… hoy me he sentido mejor, y te esperaba a ti para comer… quiero ir a servirte como cuando eras pequeño, trabajas mucho. No entiendo como tus hermanos aun no consiguen uno, son más grandes que tú –le dijo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello.

–Madre no necesitas servirme –le dijo al verla levantarse.

–Lo voy hacer… apártate Inu Yasha –él se apartó dejando salir un suspiro.

–Y preguntas a quien salí tan terco.

Cuando la mujer vio la olla solo vio una porción para un plato, su pecho se estrujo en tristeza, siempre quiso que sus hijos no se odiaran que los mayores aceptaran a Inu Yasha, pero jamás ha podido unirlos, sabe que ellos eran agresivos con Inu Yasha, que lo culpan por lo que a ella le paso aun cuando ella les dijo una y otra vez que no era así, las palabras hirientes de los pobladores fueron las que minaron todo intento, pues ellos mismos habían perdido sus nombres y solo eran los hermanos del bastardo. Solo le quedaba el consuelo de que parecía que al menos ahora no lo agredían.

–Solo una porción –dijo Inu Yasha –lo sabía así que comí afuera, por eso llegue tarde –le dijo asomándose por su hombro –en la mañana me comí tu porción de desayuno.

–¿De qué hablas? Me llevaste huevos.

–Esos sobran… yo me comeré la hogaza de pan ¿si? –le dijo sonriendo y recogiendo la hogaza dura que sus hermanos no comieron y puso la mesa donde correspondía. Una vez sentados –madre… ¿aun te queda del agua que te traje?

–Si… ¿deseas beber? –dijo parándose.

–No… yo tengo, solo era para saber. Mañana es mi descanso así que iré al rio… solo queda una vasija de agua así que debo traer… te preguntaba por la que te traje para pedirle más a el viejo Myoga.

–Tu patrón te estima bastante.

–Dice que le recuerdo a alguien a quien él le trabajo.

–¿Así?

–Si… pero este desapareció luego de perder a su familia.

–¿Desaparecer?

–No sé bien… solo que dijo que parecía que se volvió loco… algo así.

–Lo entiendo –paro de comer la mujer –si perdiera a uno de ustedes me dolería el alma, y si los perdiera por completo… me volvería loca… no podría vivir… el solo pensarlo…

–Lo siento mamá – se levantó y fue a abrazarla –no debí hablar de estas cosas, lo siento… –le decía mientras la mecía suavemente.

–… no… hijo… yo lo siento, solo soy una vieja sentimental…

–¿Qué dices? Cualquier mujer desearía ser tan bella como tú, madre –le aseguro secando las lágrimas de las ojos de la mujer.

–¿Qué dices Inu Yasha? –le sonrió la mujer.

Luego de terminar sus alimentos Inu Yasha bajo a sótano, lugar que usaba para dormir en una cama hecha de heno, al la de él haber sido destruida por sus hermanos diciéndole que su madre fue violada en el suelo por todos los bandidos que derecho tenia él de estar en una cama, sin saber que responderles solo acepto aquello… al menos agradecía tener una manta con la que cobijarse y aunque en un comienzo el despertar con ratones a un lado lo asustaba ahora ya no le importaba. Cuando era más pequeño su madre los hacia dormir a los tres en la misma habitación, pero Inu Yasha no podía acostarse hasta que ellos se durmieran o mientras dormía lo golpeaban, los tres eran acostados a la misma hora, aun así, Inu Yasha apenas su madre salía de la habitación se levantaba yendo cerca de la puerta. La mujer tenía que ir una y otra vez a acostarlo por los gritos de sus hermanos que lo acusaban de estar levantado siendo regañado y hasta castigado, cuando le dijo del porque solo le sirvió para que su madre hablara con sus hermanos estos prometieron no volver a hacerlo, sin embargo, solo basto un descuido… un día que lo invitaron a jugar al rio, teniendo Inu Yasha 6 años lo obligaron a meterse al rio y tirándole piedras evitaban que saliera y retrocediera a la parte más onda cuando lo vieron ser arrastrado fueron de regreso a la casa diciendo que Inu Yasha había entrado al rio aun cuando ellos le dijeron que no lo hiciera, aun así Inu Yasha llego cuando la mujer estaba saliendo a toda carrera.

–¡Mamá! –le había gritado en esa ocasión y la mujer se volteo a verle, corrió a él.

–Inu Yasha –lo reviso viéndolo todo rasmillado y con golpes – ¿Por qué te metiste al rio? –le preguntaba hincada y angustiada.

–… lo siento…–decía el niño temblando.

–Nuca más Inu Yasha, nunca más lo hagas ¿me oíste?

–Si… mamá… –dijo dejando salir el llanto siendo abrazado y tomado en brazo por su madre. Cuando cumplió 10 años prefirió decirle a su madre que quería dormir en el sótano, de un día pasaron a dos; de dos a tres hasta que la madre acepto que durmiera ahí si así estaba más tranquilo.

Al día siguiente amarro con una soga las vasijas y llevándolas en una carreta… habiéndose despedido de su madre se puso en marcha… la brisa era fría por lo que una capa encima de sus ropas maltratadas lo cubría, llegaría al siguiente día trataría de cazar con aquel arco que su patrón le había vendido a un precio muy barato, algo para que coma su madre algo para vender, aprovecharía que sus hermanos estarían afuera por lo menos dos días con lo que le habían quitado esa semana.

Al llegar al rio lleno una pequeña y trabajo atrapando los peces sin matarlos, para llevarlos y poder venderlos frescos los que morían serian su comida… dejando las vasijas escondidas comenzó a adentrarse al bosque topándose con un perro salvaje, preparo el arco y disparo pero solo le hirió una pierna, el perro escapo y él fue tras éste.

Mucho más allá alguien parecía estar durmiendo recargado en un árbol… al sentir que algo se precipitaba a él abrió los ojos y el perro se paralizo.

–¡Cuidado! –grito Inu Yasha lanzando una flecha que entro por la nuca del animal saliendo por su hocico cayendo muerto –¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto pero quien estaba en el árbol solo había vuelto a acomodarse –¿eh? Tú… no eres el de ayer… el elfo… ahora entiendo, ustedes jamás hablan con humanos ¿verdad? Y yo le quite la vida a una criatura del bosque… lo siento, pero te juro que no llevo más que lo necesario –lo ignoraba –supongo que no estas herido ya que tus ropas son blancas… me alegra eso… te dejare, lamento haberte molestado –el viento soplo helado e Inu Yasha vio que las ropas de aquel hombre eran delgadas se quitó la capa y la extendió encima de él –es vieja y puede que no sea de finas telas como tus prendas, pero la noche se avecina fría –el hombre miro la tela –… a… a todo esto, espero consigas la rosa que buscas… si fueras mujer… diría que sonrieras porque no hay rosa más hermosa que tú… por lo que me haría feliz si fueras tú la rosa de mi jardín –cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta que aun si era en figurativo se lo estaba diciendo a un hombre –ah! Yo… lo siento –dijo apresurado tomando el cadáver del perro y yéndose

El hombre se quedó viendo como desaparecía por el bosque

–Amo Sesshoumaru –apareció a su lado una criatura de aspecto repulsivo –¿Qué es ese manto tan viejo y desgastado?

–¿Qué venias a decirme? Jaken

–Ah sí… estas son las siguientes, amo bonito –le extendió un rollo de papel donde el segundo de la fila era Izayoi, la madre de Inu Yasha…

Se colocó el manto cubriendo su cabeza haciendo sombra a su rostro y la tela se alargó cubriéndolo por completo y comenzó a recitar

–… _La noche expone la dura realidad_

_Que me mata cada vez más,_

_Sumergiéndome en la oscuridad de aquel recuerdo fugas,_

_La sonrisa del bufón oculta su lágrima, _

_Otra vez vuelvo a gritar el nombre que he dejado atrás, _

_Solo mantengo el recuerdo de aquel carmesí._

_No recuerdo amor o pasión antes de partir _

_En el valle nada vivo puede seguir,_

_Solo busco la rosa ideal para mi jardín_

_Que su último suspiro se aferre a mí…_

La imagen del muchacho vino a su mente y una sonrisa oculta entre las telas se dibujo en sus labios.

Por su parte Inu Yasha se había comenzado a encaminar a su hogar aun avergonzado por lo que había hecho decirle semejantes palabras a un hombre, elfo o no era un hombre. Cuando llego entrada la noche la madre se sorprendió de verle tan pronto, pero todo tenía su costo. Solo había cazado el perro salvaje, algunos de los peces que traía en la vasija estaban muertos al no volver con cuidado el agua se había estado cayendo dejando algunos en la superficie y las jarras de agua también habían perdido agua.

–¿Qué ocurrió? ¿te hiciste daño? –la madre preocupada preguntaba mientras su hijo negaba y sacaba las cosas.

–… lo siento –no tenía escusa.

Cuando dejo todo en su lugar… la madre comenzó a preparar los pescados y el perro era preparado por Inu Yasha.

–Lo siento, gracias por ser nuestra comida –acaricio al animal comenzando a despellejarlo, abriendo su estómago saco sus vísceras dejando a un lado corazón, pulmones e hígado… haciendo un agujero enterró las vísceras y entro con lo demás –madre…

–¿Si?

–Crees en los elfos ¿verdad?

–Claro, son criaturas hermosas un tanto orgullosas pero no debes verlos a los ojos por muy buenos que sean… nosotros los humanos somos cautivados por la belleza del sexo contrario…

"_contrario"_ pensó algo aturdido pues aquel que vio era por donde se mirara un hombre, descorazonado se fue a dormir pensando en aquel elfo para él.

El amanecer aun no aclaraba cuando frente a la mujer que dormía una gran sombra negra se posiciono, al sentirla ella despertó quedando petrificada.

–no, no, no aun, no… mi hijo aun me necesita… no, no me llevaras…

–es la hora… odio cuando se comportan así, ¿no puedes simplemente asumir que me temes? A mí, la muerte… –decía con voz distorsionada –puedo darte algo a cambio de algo igual como último deseo.

–más tiempo.

–no puedo darte algo que no tienes…

–quiero hablar con mis hijos.

–madre ¿estás bien? –escucho la voz de Inu Yasha.

–Inu Yasha no entres –pero al escuchar eso produjo lo contrario entrando y viendo la gran sombra al lado de su madre –no lo mires a los ojos… es la muerte –lo abrazo temblando.

–¿la muerte? –jalo a su madre detrás de él en aquella habitación oscura –no te la llevaras! –sentenció enérgico. El viento proveniente del bosque rugió azotando la pequeña casa, las ventanas fueron abiertas de golpe entrando el viento provocando el estruendo de la casa Inu Yasha abrazaba a su madre en un intento de protegerla de ese ente que solo había alzado la mano –ella ha sufrido mucho… mi madre merece un tiempo de felicidad… te daré lo que me pidas por eso… por solo un tiempo de su felicidad… por favor, solo quiero verla sonreír… por favor…

El viento fue menguando poco a poco, mientras la muerte bajaba la mano hasta que no fue más que una brisa ligera.

–tu desdicha por su dicha.

–acepto.

–Inu Yasha ¡no, él no acepta nada! –grito Izayoi pero la muerte falta de paciencia, alzo la mano frente a ella he hizo que le faltara el aire.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –grito intentando ayudarla hasta que dejo de moverse –mamá…

–solo la deje inconsciente. Tres años… afuera estará un caballo llévala a la casa de los nobles, cuando despierte no te reconocerá ni recordara su vida aquí, ni a tus hermanos –las palabras se clavaban en su pecho, pero si ella iba a estar bien.

–¿Cómo sabré que va a estar bien?, ¿Qué no me engañas? –frente a él se extendió un contrato

–podrás verla a menudo. Tres años de tu vida más tres años que serás infeliz y ella tendrá dicha. Si aceptas deja caer una gota de tu sangre en el papel.

–no tengo con que cortarme.

–Alza la mano –Inu Yasha lo hizo viendo solo un corte en el viento y sintiendo cual navaja en la palma.

–isht –la retiro pero ya estaba cortada, dejo que cayera una gota en el papel y este se enrollo.

–aun si deseas anularlo es imposible… perderás seis años de tu vida.

–no me importa –dijo apretando la herida viendo a su madre el pensarla que será feliz le bastaba para él sonreír –gracias.

–eres extraño… –escucho como susurro de parte de la muerte y cuando fue a verla esta ya no estaba "_es mejor que te lleve a tu nuevo hogar mamá"_

Por su parte la muerte estando ahora en el bosque miraba el papel del que era su contrato con aquel chico.

–sé que se arrepentirá y ese gracias se volverán maldiciones para mí –guardo el contrato quitándose el manto quedando solo con las ropas blancas iba a botarlo cuando recordó _ "…me haría feliz si fueras tú la rosa de mi jardín" _aquellas palabras dichas con una sonrisa que le supo sincera hizo que no pudiera –muchacho extraño –murmuro poniéndosela alrededor de los hombros.

Los pajaritos ya estaban despiertos cuando Inu Yasha y su madre se encontraban frente a las casas de los nobles.

–por favor, necesito ayuda –decía desde arriba del caballo que agradecía fuese manso –por favor alguien –de una de las casas una mujer anciana salió.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–la he encontrado… su caballo corría desbocado… no sé quién es, pero por su belleza supongo que una noble.

–tráela a la iglesia –le dijeron y él con todo cuidado bajo del caballo para luego bajarla y llevarla adentro estando aun inconsciente. Recostándola en una cama cómoda y cobijada se refreno a él mismo besarla en la frente o decir siquiera adiós.

Salió y de un momento a otro se fue haciéndoles pensar que era un vulgar ladrón al llevarse el caballo, un andrajoso como él no podría tener caballo.

Al llegar a la casa sus hermanos ya habían vuelto, al verlo llegar con el caballo esperaron a que bajara para encararlo.

–ahora te has convertido en ladrón… hijo de malditos ladrones tenías que ser.

–no es eso… –trato de defenderse.

–madre debe estar revolcándose en su tumba –pero aquellas palabras lo congelaron, no se dio cuenta cuando cayeron sobre él los golpes hasta que uno lo derribo, cubrió su cabeza lo mejor que pudo mientras recibía las patadas en las costillas y estómago, "que madre está muerta… también le borro la memoria a ellos… solo yo sabré la verdad… solo yo" cuando lo vieron quieto se detuvieron cansados.

–iremos a venderlo.

–…es… per…en… cog…tengo… que… devol…verlo… –se comenzó a parar.

–Cállate –una patada en la cabeza le apago las luces.

La muerte que estaba por ahí al verlo hizo al caballo manso volverse bravo y este escapo de sus captores, pero solo dejo ahí a Inu Yasha, él había elegido eso…

Ya era de noche he Inu Yasha despertó estando en el mismo lugar… le dolía moverse pero hizo el esfuerzo y fue a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, escuchando las voces de sus hermanos golpeo, sin embargo ninguno contesto, volvió a golpear esperando que no lo hubieran escuchado.

–maldita sea, sabes que el atardecer es cuando se cierra la puerta… no entraste, te quedas fuera! –grito desde dentro Garamaru…

Sin fuerzas para nada solo salió de la puerta y se acurruco en una esquina… ahora podría escapar, irse de ahí… no obstante, esa casa era lo único que le quedaba de su madre. Si soportaba ellos se irían y estaría solo unos días de paz, solo eso le quedaba por esperar.

A la mañana el alba lo despertó encogido por la helada noche… escuchando ruido en la casa se quedó quietito esperando a que se fueran, pero al verlo acurrucado en un rincón Gatenmaru le vacío el agua de la vasija donde tenía los pescados, haciéndolo saltar, soltaron la vasija y se fueron riéndose de quien quedaba "su dicha por tu desdicha" se repitió, entrando en la casa y sacando agua limpia se limpió el cuerpo acostarse así significaría que los ratones lo mordieran… se limpió lo mejor que pudo y fue a la habitación que era de su madre… todo era un desastre, todo estaba como había quedado por el vendaval de anoche, pero no era tonto de seguro esa habitación le pertenecía ahora a Garamaru, por lo que salió y fue al sótano.

Al día siguiente cuando fue donde Myouga… éste lo despidió por faltar dos días, en las luchas solo comenzó a acumular derrotas y golpes, más los que recibía a diario en casa… comiendo siempre las sobras cuando quiso defenderse solo le sirvió para que lo golpearan con los palos que había recolectado para cocinar.

–aun cuando te estamos alimentando asqueroso bastardo!

–aun cuando fue tu culpa que nuestra madre sufriera humillaciones! –le gritaban.

–¡Madre más sufrió por ustedes malditos infelices! ¡Ella siempre quiso que me vieran como su hermano! ¡Cada vez que me trataban mal ella se disculpaba y me pedía no odiarlos! ¡Pero los odio, porque por su culpa Mamá jamás pudo ser feliz aquí!

–te crees valiente bastardo, diciendo solo cosas que te favorecen a ti –Gatenmaru se puso encima de él a la señal de Garamaru, tomándolo de los cabellos lo obligo a levantar la cabeza y con la otra al Inu Yasha abrir la boca ante el dolor, Gatenmaru introdujo dos dedos empujando la mejilla de Inu Yasha dentro de la boca y al otro lado el pulgar para evitar que la cerrara dándole espacio a Garamaru para trabajar.

–guh… ungh –trataba de zafarse pero le era inútil. Garamaru se hinco e introdujo sus dedos metiendo un trapo en la boca.

–con tu lengua seca será más sencillo –le explico mostrándole un cuchillo.

Inu Yasha forcejeo más aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero la sola idea de que le cortaran la lengua le daba la suficiente adrenalina para pelear, aun así… el puño libre de Garamaru le llego de lleno una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos y la ceja de Inu Yasha se abrieron echándole licor evitaron que se durmiera, tomo la lengua de un aturdido Inu Yasha.

–hey, ¿de verdad lo vas a hacer?

–es para que aprenda su lugar. Nos echó la culpa a nosotros –la jalo y poco a poco comenzó a cortar.

–GUhh…! Unnh…! GUUUHHHH…!

La muerte que era quien tenía el contrato podía ver cada cosa que le hacían, fue una vez vio que lo dejaron soltando al lado de Inu Yasha el cuchillo y el trozo de lengua para irse de cacería de nobles, al entrar vio que Inu Yasha aun cuando de sus ojos salían lágrimas, aún tenían esa fuerza y decisión "mi desdicha por su dicha" se repetía. Sesshoumaru acerco una lámpara de aceite, el muchacho debía cauterizar la herida, quien al verla tomo el cuchillo, sus manos temblaban y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento… cayó, y Sesshoumaru lo volteo subiéndose encima sostuvo su cara abrió su boca y sostuvo su lengua con una mano mientras con la otra calentaba el cuchillo hasta el rojo vivo poniéndoselo en la herida. Los ojos de Inu Yasha se abrieron de golpe ante el dolor retorciéndose.

–¡GAAAAHHHH…! –grito rompiendo su garganta cayendo inconsciente.

Sesshoumaru llevaba tres meses ya observándolo y creía que ya se merecía un descanso, pero el solo podía ofrecerle de una manera. Lo bajo en brazos al que era su cuarto, aquel sótano sentándose en el heno apoyando su espalda contra la muralla teniendo a Inu Yasha entre sus piernas recostado en su pecho con la cabeza en su hombro.

Inu Yasha se veía en un prado enorme apoyado en un árbol, la brisa era gentil y el aroma dulce, sonrió ante tan lindo panorama, pero le dolía todo.

–no te muevas –escucho intentar enderezarse y frente a él vio al "elfo"

–agh…

–no hables aun, tu herida tiene que sanar.

"estoy mudo" pensó.

–no te dejaron mudo… solo cortaron un pedazo para asustarte –se comenzó a acercar –dime aun quieres que sea tu rosa –Inu Yasha se puso completamente rojo, aun así asintió –entonces déjame menguar tu dolor, aunque solo será hasta que despiertes –como respuesta obtuvo la sonrisa de Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru se acercó hincándose frete a él dejando que por un momento sus alientos golpearan entre sí, besándolo pausada y lentamente le enseño el ritmo a seguir, profundizando poco a poco más el beso dando a la colisión de sus lenguas

–ugh! –el repentino roce en la herida le dio un pequeño dolor a Inu Yasha, pero pronto solo se transformó en un cosquilleo placentero. Sesshoumaru abandono la boca para ir y lamer la herida de la ceja bajando suavemente a su cuello, rasgando la ropa –umm… –"mi ropa" pensó Inu Yasha.

–Tranquilo estará intacta cuando despiertes –le respondió para volver a la labor de besar y lamer cada herida de su pecho de teniéndose en los pezones.

"hay… no… tengo heridas… ahh…"

–se ven demasiado apetecibles –las manos de Inu Yasha se enredaron entre los cabellos plateados mientras este bajaba poco a poco haciendo que Inu Yasha encorvara la espalda buscando más contacto con él, sintiendo como su pantalón era bajado.

"ahhh… espera… eso… unhh… no…"

–solo disfrútalo Inu Yasha –le respondió a sus pensamientos mientras sacaba el miembro semi erecto del muchacho.

"tu… ahhh nombre…" la muerte alzo la vista, pues su nombre pocos lo sabían, todos lo llamaban parca, la muerte y él solo se los decía a los condenados a muerte, pero este chico no estaba moribundo ni aun debía morir, pero deseaba escuchar su nombre de él.

–Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha –y comenzó a lamer todo el largo de aquel miembro.

"Ahh… Sesshou…maru…umm… Sesshoumaru…" repetía en su mente, haciendo inconscientemente que un calor extraño recorriera en el cuerpo de la muerte. Introduciendo el pene en su boca comenzó con un tortuoso bombeo, sintiendo los dedos de Inu Yasha temblar en su cuero cabelludo y sintiendo en él mismo una extraña excitación, haciéndolo acelerar el ritmo de la felación escuchando tanto los gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de Inu Yasha como los mentales y aquel húmedo sonido que sus acciones estaba provocando acelerando su respiración sintiendo escapar de la punta de ese miembro el pre semen deteniendo toda acción, sentía calor y se quitó las prendas de arriba bajando lo suficiente su pantalón para liberar su miembro que se encontraba erecto toco con sus dedos la entrada del chico y este se tensó "¿Q…Qué…?"

–quiero entrar aquí ¿puedo? –dijo de manera susurrante y ronca e Inu Yasha no pudo más que asentir.

Un dedo fue introducido haciendo que Inu Yasha contuviera un quejido siendo movido de adentro a fuera rozando siempre la pared alta de su interior… dándole pequeños toques eléctricos en la espina de Inu Yasha, pronto uno se convirtieron en dos presionando con más fuerza al abrir los dedos cual tijeras en su interior.

–unn… ugghh… –se escapaban gemidos de placer de los labios de Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru escuchaba en los pensamientos su nombre una y otra vez sintiéndose deseoso con solo ver a aquel chico que se entregaba a él plenamente… sin soportarlo más quito los dedos posicionando su miembro en la entrada tratando de entrar lo más lento posible –ugnthh! –"no, no cae…" pensaba mientras Sesshoumaru hacía precio y de él gotitas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

–no importa… está bien… está bien –decía recostándose y besándole los ojos a Inu Yasha.

"lo siento, Sesshoumaru"

–no… no es tu culpa… –lo abrazo y levanto sentándose apoyado en el árbol e Inu Yasha sentado en sus piernas frente a él, lo comenzó a besar entrelazando sus lenguas como el sutil vaivén hacia que sus miembros lo hicieran produciendo sutiles jadeos entre besos, mas, las manos temblorosas de Inu Yasha viajaron al pene de Sesshoumaru colocándolo de nuevo en su entrada –…no es…ung… Inu… –la cabeza de Inu Yasha se hizo para atrás al lograr ingresar la punta.

"…en…ugn… entro…"

–¿Por qué te estas forzando? –le dijo abrazándolo.

"quiero… que te sientas bien… también…" pensó Inu Yasha haciendo que el pecho de Sesshoumaru se estremezca, él deseo confortarlo y era Inu Yasha quien le entregaba calor.

Beso su cabeza sintiendo gran ternura por aquel corazón e Inu Yasha bajaba poco a poco por su extensión, apretó sus dientes para no obligarlo a bajar de golpe al sentir aquel calor abrasador… besaba su cuello y lo masturbaba lentamente para aminorar el dolor… cuando Inu Yasha hubo bajado lo abrazo tembloroso.

"muévete" le susurro y como si de un hechizo se tratase la muerte obedeció, comenzando con un lento y tortuoso movimiento para acostumbrarlo, mientras lo besaba sin prisas, pero el calor de sus cuerpos que aumentaba les pedía cada vez más… el que cual bestias guiadas por el instinto siguieron.

Sesshoumaru recostó a Inu Yasha sin siquiera salir de él, que aferrado a su espalda clavaba sus dedos y lo abrazaba con las piernas deseoso de sentirlo más, las envestidas fuertes y profundas sacaban de la garganta lastimada de Inu Yasha bramidos de placer, con sus cuerpos fusionados en uno ya no había ni hoy ni mañana, ni mortal o inmortal, nada existía excepto ellos, con sus corazones desbocados, ellos que compartían el aliento en un beso, solo ellos, solo aquel placer, solo ellos con aquellos sentimientos de ser uno, de estar completos…

Fundidos en un beso su pasión llego a su clímax, ambos nombres pronunciados al unísono en el orgasmo quedando completamente exhaustos. Sesshoumaru se recostó al lado de Inu Yasha saliendo con cuidado de él, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"me gustan tus latidos" pensó al acomodarse en su pecho.

–yo no sabía que latía –se acostó de lado y lo estrecho más hacia él –quiero estar así… hasta que tengas que despertar… desde hoy siempre estaré en tus sueños.

"¿de verdad?… gracias Sesshoumaru" lo abrazo usando el brazo de la muerte como almohada.

Pronto el día llego al igual que los dolores… se forzaba a comer aun con el dolor. Sus hermanos si no era por una cosa era por otra, pero siempre encontraban porque golpearlo, solo amaba la noche que eran sus horas junto a Sesshoumaru que entre besos y caricia que quitaba el dolor convirtiéndolo en placer. Un día estando de compras pudo ver a Izayoi sonreía a unos niños a los que les estaba regalando unos dulces junto a las monjas de adonde la había dejado, no se veía enferma, no se veía triste, su sonrisa era radiante como jamás la vio. Lo hacía feliz y al tiempo lo hería ¿acaso eso significaba que él si fue su desgracia? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba ella era feliz y eso nada lo iba a cambiar… se dirigió de camino a su casa, pero un borracho tropezó con él botándolo y haciendo que botara las hogaza de pan que había comprado al lodo.

Cuando llego a la casa los golpes no se hicieron esperar… si se defendía de Garamaru, Gatenmaru lo golpeaba y viceversa… semi consciente era tirado al sótano y ese día no habría comida, pero no le importaba se acurrucaba y viajaba a ese lugar donde podía estar con Sesshoumaru y hoy había visto a su madre feliz.

Así paso un año entre los maltratos y esas pequeñas alegrías, una noche cuando yacía recostado en el pecho de Sesshoumaru en aquel lugar.

–¿no los odias? –le pregunto.

–no… más me odio a mí…

–¿Por qué?

–por nacer –dijo y sintió los fuertes brazos acercarlo más.

–no digas eso… yo no te hubiera conocido.

–dime… cuando terminen los tres años que debo pagarle a… un ente… ¿yo puedo quedarme en este lugar?

–si lo hicieras significaría tu muerte y no estarías conmigo… todo esto se haría añicos.

–¿solo eres un escape de mi imaginación?

–no, mi alma está contigo y velo tu sueño… es lo único que puedo hacer… ¿odias a ese ente?

–claro que no –dijo seguro –le estoy agradecido… he visto unas sonrisas hermosas a mi madre y estoy contigo, entonces, ¿nos encontraremos alguna vez más afuera?

–si, pero no te puedo asegurar estar de este modo… lo siento –escucho la voz dolida de su elfo.

–ya veo –lo abrazo con fuerza –te amo… lo siento por eso.

Pero ni una palabra escucho solo sus labios fueron devorados con devoción como lo fue su cuerpo también, pero eso para él le era suficiente respuesta.

Noche a noche se veía con su amado y de vez en vez veía la hermosa sonrisa de su madre… así paso otro año sin que faltaran las abominaciones que sus hermanos le hacían. Poco faltaba para que se cumpliera los tres años e Inu Yasha encontraba cada vez más efusivo a Sesshoumaru, hasta que un día antes de los tres años se cumpliera, en el clímax de su orgasmo.

–Inu Yasha… mi amada rosa…

–Sessh! AAAGH…! –aun con las respiraciones agitadas Sesshoumaru besaba su cuello siguiendo un vaivén lento –Sessh… umm… es la… tercera… vez… ahh… –pero no se detenía.

–aun no… aun… no amanece… aun eres mío –frotaba entre sus vientres el miembro de Inu Yasha provocando su despertar, acelerando sus embestidas sintiendo las uñas de Inu Yasha enterrarse en su espalda provocándole escalofríos que solo le hacían desear más… escucharlo más, sentirlo más, pero el tiempo se le acababa, el contrato se le acabaría y él no podría verlo más… no quería, por primera vez deseaba quedarse en ese lugar, en ese calor, rodeado por esos brazos, acurrucado por el latir de su corazón ser solo llamado por esos labios que ahora les robaba el aliento –te amo… Inu…

–Sessh… ammm… amor…agh… –quería decirle que ya sabía quién era, que no le importaba, que lo amaba fuera lo que fuese, pero en ese frenesí solo podían dejar hablar a sus cuerpos que entrelazados gritaban al cielo su amor.

Al despertar dejo salir un sonoro suspiro como se había vuelto su costumbre, un día más, pero se suponía hoy sería el último de su tan mala suerte. Al subir sus hermanos lo esperan, se mueve sigiloso.

–eres un inservible –le dice Garamaru.

–ya ni siquiera mantienes un trabajo y te tenemos que estar alimentando.

–hoy iré a buscar también –dijo de la manera más cordial posible.

–no será necesario –le dijo Garamaru –te conseguí un trabajo te llevaremos así que cámbiate esos harapos.

–no tengo más que esto, se les olvida que ustedes rasgaron y desecharon toda mi ropa –aclaro.

–Gatenmaru dale alguna ropa.

–¿Por qué yo?

–porque la mía le quedara demasiado grande y ¡Porque te mando yo! –ante el grito salió a buscar lo pedido –vas a trabajar para un noble ¿entendido?

–… de acuerdo… –no confiaba, pero tan poco deseaba comenzar una pelea.

Tras terminar de arreglarse… Garamaru suspiro.

–ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado tantas cicatrices –se lamentaba.

"¿Qué? ahora le bajo el amor de hermano" pensaba Inu Yasha al escucharlo, aun así, pronto se daría cuenta que esas palabras no eran dichas por ningún afecto.

–¡¿UNA MONEDA DE PLATA?! Aun es joven vale al menos seis monedas.

–a quien quieres timar, está lleno de cicatrices y le falta un pedazo de lengua.

–demonios… ¡tres monedas!

–no dos monedas tómalo o déjalo –le dijo el hombre a Garamaru.

–bien dos monedas, pero estoy perdiendo un buen esclavo.

Eso era lo vendían de esclavo. En cuanto tuvo al hombre cerca lo empujo contra sus hermanos y corrió, sin rumbo fijo solo corrió siendo seguido por sus hermanos, sus piernas quemaban pero seguía corriendo hasta que tropezó con una mujer que al verla la reconoció como a quien le había dejado a su madre. La mujer lloraba y detrás de ella llevaban un ataúd… tratando de regularizar su aliento pregunto.

–¿qui…en?

–la mujer que dejaste hace tres años amaneció muerta… no entiendo si anoche reía y cantaba feliz, ¿Por qué…?

Inu Yasha no la escuchaba su vista viajo al ataúd. Unos brazos lo jalaron, pero no le importaba… en ese ataúd estaba su madre… en aquel que sería enterrado cuatro metros bajo tierra y él jamás pudo volver a hablarle…

Fue lanzado a una biga con la que se golpeó el costado dándose cuenta que ya estaban en la casa, quiso salir pero lo detuvieron lanzándolo entre los dos.

–déjenme ir… ¡déjenme ir! –se abalanzó contra Gatenmaru acertando un golpe en la cara votándolo, no obstante, Garamaru lo tomo del cabello y lanzándolo contra la mesa.

–no sirves para nada! –lo pateo al Inu Yasha caer después de recibir el golpe en la espalda –es tu culpa mal nacido, tu culpa de que nos trataran como bastardos, tu culpa que a mi madre la trataran de ramera, tu culpa que este odio naciera, tu culpa que madre muriera, ¡TU MALDITA CULPA SUSIO BASTARDO! –lo golpeaba y gritaba enajenado sumándose Gatenmaru una vez se levanto.

–tu culpa que nos apuntaran con el dedo, tu culpa que nuestra madre nos dejara de lado, tu maldita culpa que hayamos perdido todo, maldita basura inservible!

Cuando se cansaron pararon para recuperar el aliento e Inu Yasha solo miraba la puerta, quería ir y decirle adiós… sus lágrimas se amontonaron comenzando a salir pero algo detuvo su arrastre.

–¿adónde crees que vas? –dijo Garamaru tomándolo de los cabellos.

–de…ja…me… ir… ¡Aaaagh…! –sus dedos fueron destrozados por el taco del zapato de Gatenmaru.

–¿ir? Tú no te mueves de aquí basura…

"Sesshoumaru…" justo ahora venía su imagen aquella que le daba las fuerzas para soportar los malos tratos. Su cabeza fue levantada con saña y azotada contra el suelo, dos, tres cuatro veces quebrando su nariz.

–dime bastardo…¿A dónde iras? –le susurro Garamaru.

–…agt… a… agt…ver… cojg… a… Sessh… –Garamaru miro a Gatenmaru y este negó.

–¿un amigo?

–…agt… el… único… –a quien amo, quiso decir, pero ya se comenzaba a ahogar y temía morir, verlo una vez más eso ocupaba ahora su cabeza, ya vería a su madre del otro lado y le pediría perdón por las tantas veces que desobedeció.

–que lastima –escucho en su oído sintiendo como entraba algo por su espalda, para salir y ver en la sombra proyectada la forma del cuchillo que una y otra vez entraba y salía en su espalda, mientras su mano ya rota era retorcida por Gatenmaru y escuchaba las carcajadas de ambos resonar en su cabeza.

"Sesshou…maru…" suspiro su mente antes de caer inconsciente, sin embargos ambos hermanos seguían enajenados pero desde la muralla comenzó a salir una sombra que paralizo a ambos, vestido con su manto negro comenzó a aparecer la muerte, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que los dos infelices se estrellaran contra la muralla.

–por lo que han hecho les daré juicio.

–perdónanos! –rogaron.

–no queremos morir! –lloriquearon al saber ante quien estaban.

–no los matare… no morirán… vivirán entre la suciedad, infectados como escorias, su piel se herirá y caerá, el dolor los seguirá día y noche… serán tratados como lacras, vivirán de la basura, y quienes le tiendan ayuda temerán de su contagio, ni sus ropas la soportan, todo en ustedes causaran llagas… aun si alargo mi condena cada uno de ustedes vivirá cien años más con esa enfermedad… –la piel de ambos comenzó a serse más pálida, cuando trataron de pararse el solo roce de sus ropas le producía dolor, comenzaron con desespero a quitarse las ropas pero al simple roce se les producían yagas rosadas y ampollas.

–¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! –gritaban aterrados.

–disfruten sus cien años así.

–Aaaaaghhh…! ¡no me toques! –se gritaban el uno al otro, el solo estar de pie se les volvía doloroso.

–vamos Inu Yasha –lo tomo con mimo quitando el cuchillo de su espalda. Al salir vio a su sirviente –quema la casa Jaken.

–sí, amo bonito –y empleando un báculo de dos cabezas de una de ellas lanzo llamaradas mientras su señor se iba, de adentro salieron corriendo los dos hombres gritando desesperados con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado –se lo merecen –le dijo Jaken yendo tras su amo.

Sesshoumaru sentado apoyado en un árbol contemplaba el atardecer teniendo a Inu Yasha en su pecho recostado respirando tenuemente.

–dime Inu Yasha ¿qué quieres? puedo darte algo a cambio de algo igual como último deseo…–dijo aun teniendo el manto puesto e Inu Yasha comenzó a abrir los ojos

–… es…cug… char … –"a mi amado cantar una vez más… como cuando te conocí"

–antes… déjame aliviarte un poco –se quitó el manto mostrando sus ojos de fulgores dorados que se habían transformado en lagunas, beso su frente entregándole alivio a la fiebre en sus mejillas, en su nariz y en sus labios aliviando el dolor.

–… gra…cias… Sesshoumaru –sintió como por detrás era abrazado y como aquel hombre trataba de tragar su tristeza –te amo…

–Te cantare –le dijo tratando de aclarar su garganta y aun así cada palabra pronunciada rompía en trozos su alma.

–… _La noche expone la dura realidad_

_Que me mata cada vez más,_

_Sumergiéndome en la oscuridad de aquel recuerdo fugas,_

_La sonrisa del bufón ocultara mi lágrima,_

_Ahora gritare tu nombre al dejarme atrás,_

_Solo mantendré el recuerdo de este carmesí._

_Recordare nuestro amor y pasión antes de partir_

_En el valle donde nada puede vivir,_

_Te volviste la única rosa de mi jardín_

_Hasta tu último suspiro me aferrare a ti…_

_Mi corazón se estremece_

_Un nuevo deseo en mi mente va y viene_

_La belleza de tu vida es una luz cegadora que me devora_

_No veo el temor en tus ojos_

_Y yo temo siendo la bestia que destruye tu hermosa luz_

_No puedo huir ¿A dónde vas sin mí?_

_Mi nombre pronunciado por tus labios_

_Aquellas canciones que me regalaste en mi regazo_

_Hoy las recuerdo y las anhelo_

_Como deseo tu suspiro que me lleva al cielo_

_Tu belleza que me regala el infierno_

_Porque las cruces que veo serán el recuerdo_

_De mi último aliento_

_De esta bestia manchada de carmín…_

_Te buscare como se busca las estrellas_

_Para que en mi alma sin vida florezcas_

_Porque contigo se va mi último aliento…_

_Porque… sin ti… solo… estoy… muerto…_

Las primeras estrellas se vieron cuando las lágrimas contenidas de quien abrazaba con fuerzas aquel cuerpo sin vida, se deslizaron volviéndose en un llanto desconsolador que ni el rugido del viento pudo acallar. Ese día no hubo más muerte que aquel muchacho…

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Pues, yo soy el que recolecta las almas de los moribundos, yo soy la muerte y ese día 31 de octubre siclos antes que tú, yo estaba de luto. Y hoy, habiendo más como yo… puedo por fin ir y convertirme en humano… con la esperanza de encontrarlo, a la flor de esta bestia que ha rondado sin alma, buscando siempre a quien se llevó mi último aliento… a mi amado Inu Yasha.

Fin.


End file.
